A Christmas Without Me
by mars light
Summary: On Christmas Serena loses her faith and a mystical stranger helps her see what a true gift life is and what a difference one person in this world can make.


**Standard disclaimer- **I do not own Sailor Moon, or It's a wonderful Life so please don't sue me thank you!

Author's Note: This is a one shot fic for Christmas that I felt like doing to get more into the holiday spirit. It's a cross on Sailor Moon and It's a wonderful Life. Hope you enjoy and have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Thank you Mars Light.

A Christmas without me

Serena ran through the streets as the snow came down harder and harder till she could barely see anything in front of her, but she still pressed on until she got to the bridge then had to stop to catch her breath as she stood stock still looking over it realizing she could end it all in that moment. All the fighting and the name calling it would all be over. As she watched the waves below hit hard against the rocks below her she leaned over the edge to get a closer look as she thought all I have to do is let go nobody will ever know or care if I'm gone they would probably be happier anyway then I wouldn't be getting in there way anymore.

Serena let go of one of her hands as she felt the breeze against her back all she had to do was remove the other hand and then it would be over, it would be all over. Then she felt such a strong breeze that it literally knocked her off her feet hitting her butt to the hard cement floor as she looked up to see what appeared to be an angel. She had a long white flowing dress on and a bright aura that surrounded her as she slowly walked up to Serena.

Serena blinked wondering what was going on was she seeing things as she pinched herself and looked back up and there she was the same woman standing in front of her as she put her hand out to help Serena up.

Serena took the offered hand as she looked the beautiful woman over realizing that this was really happening she wasn't dreaming as she took a step away and asked "who are you, what are you doing here?"

The woman just smiled at her as she said "I am here to help you, so you don't make the biggest mistake of your life"

Serena wasn't sure what she was talking about as she looked out upon the water below as she heard the waves hit the rocks below.

The woman told her "I know what your thinking and death is not the answer, you can not solve your problems this way Serena"

Serena immediately turned around and looked to the woman as she asked "how do you know my name"

The woman just laughed as she told her "I know everything about you Serena, just like I know what happened earlier today"

Serena turned to the woman as she told her "then if you know then why don't you leave me alone. This world would be much better without me in it, don't you see that. All I am is a failure to my parents and a nuisance to my friends and a joke to my boyfriend everyone would be so much better off without me around."

The woman just smiled to Serena as she asked "do you really think so"

Serena looked to the woman as she saw the strange gleam in her eyes she told her "I know so"

The woman smiled to her as she said "done"

Serena looked to the woman like she was crazy as she asked "done, done what"

The woman smiled to Serena as she told her "I have given you what you want Serena. This is the world without you in it"

Serena just laughed as she told the woman "sure it is what kind of nut case are you"

The woman just laughed as she told her "go see for yourself, this is now the world as you wanted it, without you in it"

Serena turned away not sure if she could believe all she was hearing when she turned back to ask the woman a question, she was gone to be no where in sight.

Serena turned to look back at the bridge as she took a step back and started to walk back towards town this time the snow was letting up so she could see where she was headed. She walked down the quiet streets not noticing anything strange or out of the ordinary as she thought to herself. I knew this was crazy why I would believe such a thing this must just be some king of crazy hallucination. Come on Serena get over it none of that was real you probably just dreamed up the whole thing; as she looked over and saw something that definitely wasn't there earlier as she ran up to the crown arcade and in the window was a giant sign that read going out of business.

Serena looked inside her favorite hang out to see her good friends Andrew and Lizzy sitting by a table counting the day's profits. When Andrew looked up to Lizzy he handed her a hand full of cash as he told her "Well here it is Lizzy our profits for today three dollars and twenty five cents each, after all the bills were paid". Lizzy began to cry as she told Andrew "that doesn't even afford rent Andrew, how are we suppose to live like this, how are we going to afford to live and eat, Andrew we're going to starve and live out on the streets aren't we." Andrew took his sisters hand in his as he told her "we'll figure something out Lizzy we have to, we just have too"

Serena turned away not wanting to see anymore of her friends suffering as she ran down the streets thinking this couldn't be happening it just couldn't as she told herself "daddy I'll ask daddy what to do. He always knows what to do or maybe he can give Andrew a loan or something he can help them get back on there feet, yeah that's what I'll do"

Serena ran all the way home until she stood in front of her house. It was her house, but at the same time it wasn't. She looked up to the disheveled house in front of her as she walked up the path to go inside. Serena walked in side as she yelled out "mother, father I'm home I'm sorry for running out before but daddy I need your help"

Serena listened but she didn't see her parents answer her as she walked inside to see if anyone was home as she heard yelling coming from upstairs "what do you think you're doing young man"

Serena ran up the stairs as she looked to see what she thought was her dad and Sammy having an argument but it sure didn't look like them. She looked around and noticed that all the décor had changed as she asked "dad, Sammy what are you arguing about" but she never got any answer as she heard her father yell if you walk out of this house young man don't think about coming back"

Sammy walked past his father knocking him to he ground as he yelled back "Merry Christmas and happy stink' in New Year."

Serena watched her little brother walk out of the house as she turned to her father and told him "don't worry he'll come back he probably just needs to blow off some steam" but it was like her father didn't even know she was there as he walked into the bed room.

Serena followed her father wanting to know what was going on as she saw her mother lying on the bed with a cold towel on her forehead when she turned to Ken and asked "what happened Ken did you loose your temper again to him"

Ken just walked away ignoring Ilene as he told her "it's none of your concern Ilene it's better this way"

Ilene got up from the bed as she walked up to him and asked better this way how can things be better this way my child is gone and it's all your fault. If only you could control your temper Ken. Why can't you just try to get along with Sammy for once?"

Ken walked up to Ilene as he pushed her out of the way as he told her "I will not have any son of my living under this roof who doesn't respect me is that clear"

Ilene was about to say something when Ken reached out and gave her a hard slap across the face as Ilene lost her balance and fell to the floor.

Serena couldn't believe what she just saw as she quickly ran from the room and out of the house as she looked around asking herself "what is going on here" then she had a thought Amy, Amy's the smart one she'll no what to do" as she ran to try and find Amy.

Serena went to Amy's house and saw that nobody was home. As she walked down the streets trying to figure out what she would do next, she spotted Amy across the street walking into the library.

Serena immediately ran across the street as she went inside and looked for Amy to see her sitting at a table by herself with a mountain of books around her. Serena walked up as she laughed it's good to see something's haven't changed Amy's still Amy always with her head in a book. She walked over to her friend with a smile and said "hey Ames what are you reading some genius book or something".

Serena looked over her friends shoulder when she didn't answer her as she read a little of what Amy was reading on how to commit suicide without anyone finding out. Serena took a step back as she started to yell and scream at her friend as she told her "Amy no you can't; you can never give up do you here me. We need you Ames, you can't leave us do you hear me. Ames you can't do this promise me Ames Amy".

Serena took a step back as she finally realized what was going on. It was as if she was a ghost nobody could see her or hear her as she started to yell "okay I get it now please make me real again so I can stop this, you have to let me stop this. I can't let Amy commit suicide, please help me"

Serena waited for an answer but none came when she started to rack her brain looking for an answer when one finally hit Rei. "Rei will know I'm still here she has a way of doing those kind of weird things, she'll be able to help me". Serena turned back to Amy as she told her "I know you can't hear me, but don't do anything until I get back okay. Amy don't give up we still need you"

Serena ran all the way to Rei's temple as she looked around to find her friend when she saw Rei's grandfather sweeping up the temple as she looked around for Rei. She walked inside to see Rei's room spotless which was definitely unlike Rei.

She walked around seeing the somber mood of this once bright and cheerful place with all black tapestries hanging as Serena walked closer to Rei's grandfather she heard his cries "oh Rei to young why, why would you take her from us why" as Rei's grandfather continued to sweep the front stoop as he cursed the bus that took his darling granddaughter away.

Serena stepped back as she realized just yesterday she pushed Rei out of the way of a passing by bus if she wasn't there then…"Oh my god Rei's dead"

Serena stood stock still not sure what to do as she shook her head telling herself "no this can't be happening, no this isn't right. Not Rei and if I don't do something Amy will be next. No I can't let that happen" Serena turned from the somber place as she ran knowing some how she would set things right.

Serena ran down the streets when she saw something she didn't see before as she wondered to herself how she missed it. She saw a giant billboard with Mina's picture on it as she thought well at least some things are going well Mina got her wish of becoming a big movie star. When an idea hit her, a movie star that means she probably has a lot of power now she can help Amy I just have to find a way to get them together as she turned around and headed for Mina's house.

Serena got to Mina's house but instead of the little house that use to be there stood a giant mansion. She walked inside to see giant pictures everywhere of Mina in different poses and movies she had been in. She walked down the hallways trying to find Mina when she heard noises coming from a room at the end of the hall. Serena walked closer to get a better listen as she saw Mina and another woman who she didn't recognize speaking "Mina it is Christmas after all and well there are so many less fortunate people in this world. It is a special time of the year for those who have more to give and help those who are less fortunate"

Mina turned to this woman and laughed as she told her "so what you're telling me is that you want me to give away my hard earned money to those beggars on the street and why should I huh, none of them ever gave a dam about me. It wasn't until I became rich and famous that they started paying attention. So you know what you can take your generosity and get out of my house"

Serena watched as the woman turned around and walked out mumbling something about having a merry Christmas to you too. As she saw Mina laugh as she looked at all her beautiful jewels she told herself "who needs friends when you have money"

Serena looked to her friend as she asked herself "is this the same Mina that I've always known" as she turned around to leave knowing she would get no help here.

Serena walked the streets feeling very desolate and alone as she yelled up "if you can hear me please my friend's need your help, please don't let these horrible things happen to them. There has to be a way to fix it, there just has to be". Serena tried to dry the tears that came from her eyes as she walked further down she saw Lita walking merrily down the streets as she whistled Christmas carols.

Serena put on a giant smile as she thought Lita she looks happy there must be still some hope in this world as she ran up to her and saw Lita walking around with giant shopping bags filled with Christmas presents.

Serena looked to her friend as she thought maybe there's one in there for Amy then she'll realize that there are still people in this world that do care about her, way to go Lita. Before she finished her thought she saw someone who looked surprisingly like Lita's ex-boyfriend Freddy. As she looked closer she saw that it was most definitely Lita's ex-boyfriend as she wondered "what he's doing here".

She watched as Freddy came up putting his arm possessively around Lita as he asked her "spending more of my money Lita". Lita put on a big smile as she told him "it is the season for giving and sharing Freddy. I got a few toys for under privileged children. I thought maybe we could hand them out at the orphanage on Christmas day since neither of us have a family to share it with, won't that be nice"

Freddy looked to her like she was crazy as he told her "so let me get this straight your taking my hard earned money and spending it on some brats for Christmas that we don't even know what the hell is the matter with you are you stupid or something Lita"

Serena wanted nothing more to reach out and slap Freddy for the way he just talked to Lita here she was just trying to do something nice for somebody else and he snaps at her what a jerk what does she see in him anyway. "Come on Lita tell this guy to get lost" but instead she saw Lita drop her bags and grovel to Freddy begging him "please Freddy don't be mad at me, I'm sorry I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. Please say you forgive me, please I couldn't stand it if you're angry with me, please"

Freddy reached out putting a hand on her head as he told her "fine since it is Christmas I will forgive you, but I don't want this to happen again understand, next time I won't be so generous Lita"

Serena wanted nothing more then to reach out and punch Freddy in the face as she saw Lita walk off with Freddy as she started to scream out "what has the world gone completely nuts" as she let out a deep breath asking herself "what do I do there has to be something" when she looked up and realized she was only a block away from Darien's apartment as she slapped herself in the head asking "why didn't I think of this sooner, Darien of course I can always count on him"

Serena ran down the street till she got to Darien's apartment complex, she took the elevator up to Darien's floor, and went inside to see Darien sitting on the couch with his laptop as he typed away. When a leggy red head appeared in the room with a smile as she asked him "Darien sweetheart when are you going to be done with that thing I need some attention"

Darien still fixated on the laptop just yelled back "as soon as I'm finished Beryl, now here" Darien opened up his wallet and threw her his credit card as he told her "why don't you go shopping some more"

Beryl got angry as she yelled back "that's all you care about is your work isn't it Darien you don't give a damn about me do you" Darien looked up to her as he told her "you and I both know this joke of a marriage was over before it started. Why don't you just get out and leave me in peace for a couple of hours"

Beryl got angry as she took the card and stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind her, as Darien let out a breath saying "she's finally gone".

Serena watched in amazement that Darien would be so cold and that he would marry Beryl. What was he drunk or something Beryl? She had to do something and she had to do it now. So she ran out of the apartment and to the one place left she could think of to go.

Serena ran back to the bridge as she yelled out "okay I know you can hear me please…please make things right again. I'm sorry, I understand now. I want to live. I see that I need my friends and family just as much as they need me. That life is a precious gift and I should not waste it. Please help me tell me how I can stop these terrible events from happening. How do I go back and fix it. I want to live; I want everything to be like it was before. I know you can do it please…please help me. I'm sorry I do believe. I want to be me again please…please.

At that moment she heard a voice come out of the dark that called her name as she looked up to see Darien walking over to her as he wrapped his arms around her tight he told her "here you are, do you have any idea how worried we all are about you, running off in that snow storm was very dangerous Serena".

Serena looked up to Darien as she asked him "you can see me"

Darien gave her a questioningly look as he told her "of course I can see you, why would you ask such a thing"

Serena wrapped her arms tightly around him as she looked up and asked "and you're not married to Beryl right"

Darien stepped away from her as he put his hand to her forehead to check for a temperature he told her "I think you've been out here for far too long and you've become delirious Serena. Why would I ever…ever want to be married to Beryl especially when I have someone as wonderful as you in my life".

Serena looked up to him as she asked "Darien do you really mean it, you really want to be with me"

Darien smiled to her as he told her "of course Serena everyday with you is better then the next and I can't wait for the next one. Now come on everyone is waiting for us"

Serena looked up to him puzzled again as she asked "everyone?"

They drove back to Serena's house as she jumped out of the car and looked around as she turned to Darien telling him "it's back, look Darien the house looks so beautiful doesn't it"

Darien came walking over as he told her "yeah I guess it looks the same as it did earlier"

Serena just smiled as she told him "oh yes, it just is so perfect" as she turned and ran inside with Darien following.

She turned around and saw that all her friends and family were gathered around a great big Christmas tree as Serena's parents came over and Ilene grabbed her daughter in a giant hug telling her "we were all so worried about you Serena where have you been"

Before Serena even answered she wrapped her arms around her mother as she told her "I love you mom, if I don't say it enough I'm sorry I know I can be a bit of a pain sometimes but I know you're always there for me and I love you."

Serena's mother started to tear up as her father came over telling her "well my daughter has returned and it's about time I was about to call the police" as Sammy added in "yeah to bad I almost got this place all to myself, more presents for me". As Sammy laughed Serena turned to him and said "Sammy when will you ever learn this place just wouldn't be the same without me".

As they all sat down to eat dinner Mr.Tsukino lifted his glass in a toast when Serena stopped him and asked "daddy if it is alright with you may I make the toast this year". Ken looked to his daughter proudly as he told her "by all means Serena go ahead"

Serena lifted her glass as she began "I would like to make a toast to Christmas. How something as simple as sharing a meal around a table with your closest friends and family can be the greatest thing, and that some day years from now you will still remember this day and look back on it fondly; that on this one special day, once a year people can think of others beside themselves and lend a helping hand or just say hello and tell somebody else yes you are special and that you mean a lot to me. So thank you everyone for being such an important part of my life, you are truly what makes my life a happier place to live. Merry Christmas!" All the others followed as they all raised there glasses wishing each other a very merry Christmas.

The End

_Author's Note: Well that's it everyone. Hope you enjoyed this little Christmas story. Please send a review and tell me what you think. I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and a joyous holiday season. Merry Christmas Mars Light!_


End file.
